A Trip to the Wizard's Fair
by Babasahin Ko
Summary: Ron and Hermione take a trip to the Wizard's Fair to celebrate their fifth anniversary of dating. Ron hints at special plans. There's a song in the story, but I'm not sure if that makes it a songfic. The characters are J.K. Rowlings. T for language.


Hermione was excited to be going to the annual Wizard's Fair. It had been started a year after the War ended to celebrate the victory over Voldemort. While the memory of the day was bittersweet, they still celebrated the event of their first kiss. Every year they attended the fair a day after visiting Fred's grave. In a way, they were also celebrating Fred's life and his exuberant spirit. Ron had hinted that something special was going to happen at the fair, piquing Hermione's interest.

After taking a portkey to the location, the couple found themselves in a sea of people enjoying the festivities. There numerous stands and trolleys filled with food, games, and oddities that could be purchased. There were also various fun rides, many inspired by muggle engineering. They walked around, getting themselves snacks and fizzy drinks, playing games, and winning prizes. Ron was able to win Hermione a stuffed unicorn whose horn was enchanted to change colors. They also went on some of the fun rides, Ron's favorite being the wooden roller coaster.

After a couple of hours, Ron suggested they try going on the hot air balloon which was tethered in the middle of the grounds. Hermione excitedly agreed as this was _her_ favorite ride. Once they got there, they found that Harry, Ginny, and the rest of Ron's family were in line to ride the balloon.

"Hey you two! Fancy meeting you here," intoned George wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, er, glad to see you, children. Are you wanting to ride this one, too?" asked Mr. Weasley in a shaky, awkward voice.

"Yeah, _Dad_. We were planning on having a go," replied Ron from behind Hermione, his eyes bulging at his father.

Hermione was shocked that at the head of the line, right in front of Harry and the Weasleys, were her parents.

"Mum, Dad! What are _you_ doing here?!" said Hermione utterly surprised.

"Why, hello to you too, dear," replied Mrs. Granger sarcastically.

"I mean … I just didn't expect to see you here," Hermione added apologetically, shaking away the stunned look on her face.

"Well, Arthur was kind enough to invite us. You've never taken us to one of these things before and we were curious to see what it was all about. Since this one," Mr. Granger said pointing at the hot air balloon bobbing above their heads, "is more of a _muggle_ contraption, Arthur asked if I could show him how it works. If the two of you would like a go, then why don't you get ahead of us."

"Sure thing, Mr. Granger! Thanks!" Ron quickly spat out before Hermione could say another word and he pushed her towards the balloons basket. As Ron was passing Harry, Harry slipped a black velvet box into Ron's pocket.

"Step right in, step right in. The balloon is on a long tether, so you'll be safe and not go too far. No worries, ok? Every body ready?" said the attendant as he closed the couple into the basket.

Ron looked over his shoulder and winked at Harry, who winked back.

As the balloon filled with hot air, it rose off the ground and climbed six stories up. The Ron and Hermione looked around at the mass of people surrounding them. It was a clear beautiful night and the stars and the moon were shining brightly. The two were quiet for a while enjoying the ride. Ron cleared his throat and spoke first.

"Hermione, I can't believe that you are still so bookish," Ron said in an intentionally coarse tone.

"Wh-what?" Hermione replied puzzled, "Huh?"

"I said you're too bookish. You always have your nose in a book and you think your more clever than everybody else. It gets pretty old you know," Ron said, trying to bait her.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "What?! I can't believe you just said that?! Ronald, I _am_ not! Do you really think that?! You—you git!"

"Honestly, Hermione, I have no idea how I've been able to put up with being your boyfriend for five years. You must have bewitched me or something … used some sort of love potion or God knows what."

"_Love potion_?! You are so full of yourself, Ronald Weasley! My faults … let's talk about _your_ shortcomings! You need to grow up. You are a pig. You have no consideration. You can't manage your own self to save your life, YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Hermione screamed, turning red in the face.

Ron looked into Hermione's furious eyes and cracked a smile. He held her arms tightly, as she tried desperately to throw his hands off of her.

"Hermione," Ron spoke in a low voice, "I know that you continue to love me even though I'm all of those things everyday—_even_ an asshole sometimes. I could never deserve the love that you give to me.

At that moment music could be heard coming out of nowhere. Ron had done his research and picked out a muggle song, Billie Holliday singing "I Only Have Eyes for You," to play in the basket of the balloon, which George and Harry bespelled ahead of time.

_My love must be a kind of blind love,  
I cant see anyone but you …_

Hermione was still fuming, but flummoxed at what Ron had just said. She felt as if her insides were in knots. She was battling inside of her, thinking of how to respond, but was too confused and so she just stood there breathing hard.

"Hermione, there has never been any one else but you. I … even dating someone else … it was all only to make _you_ jealous."

_And dear, I wonder if you find love,  
An optical illusion, too?  
_

"From the first time I saw you … well, you got under my skin, but I realized much later—I can't believe it took so long—that I really was in love with you."

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if its cloudy or bright _

'_Cause I only have eyes for you._

"I could never have you be anyone else's. You are my life Hermione Granger. I … I …"

_The moon may be high,  
But I cant see a thing in the sky,  
'Cause I only have eyes for you.  
_

"I'm sorry I'm fumbling through this. I've thought it over so many times. As early as Fourth Year at Hogwarts, in fact. I guess I was so jealous for you because I so wanted you to be mine, and mine alone."

_I don't know if were in a garden,  
Or on a crowded avenue.  
_

"There's no place I would rather be, but by your side. When I'm away from you, I feel empty. I feel like I have no life in me without you."

_You are here, so am I.  
Maybe millions of people go by but they all disappear from view,  
And I only have eyes for you._

"Hermione Jean Granger, _you_ are my greatest love," Ron spoke, the resolve in his voice solidifying as he bent his knee and knelt on the rickety hot air balloon basket, "will you marry me?"

At that moment, the night sky shone with bright points of light that spelled Ron's question in the air and the music that had been playing only in the basket started to echo throughout the grounds of the fair.

Hermione's hands shot to her mouth and she just stood there silently for a moment. Then a soft squeal started to come out of her lips.

"Ron … Ron," she mumbled, shaking, "I … I … I sooo love you. Yes … yes, of course," she yelled as she pulled Ron with all her strength up to her and kissed him voraciously. Their kiss softened, but was still passionate, as Ron slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

As the balloon started to descend, there as a loud noise growing from below them. Hermione who had been in blissful obliviousness, realized that people were clapping all around them. The balloon touched the ground and Harry, the Grangers, and the Weasleys all came running to them.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted in chorus.

The couple got out of the basket and were grabbed and passed around receiving tight hugs and kisses. The whole group left the fairgrounds and went to a restaurant that Mr. Granger had reserved for the occasion.

During dinner Ginny, who sat beside Harry, gave Harry a pinch.

"Your proposal better be at least as good as Ron's," Ginny whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Ok, so no pressure, huh?" Harry quipped.


End file.
